Sin City: Nobody Can Hear You Scream
by wolfkaiser90
Summary: A man is roobed of all that matters in life and intends on getting revenge, whatever it takes.


A Noir

**Sin City**

_Nobody Can Hear You Scream_

"Only 'love' and 'hate' have a name"

I leaned the chair back on two legs and watched Betty glide all over the bar floor. Even if she was just serving drinks to pieces of shit, she looked damn good doing it. Her wavy, dark brown hair glistened in the light and fluttered behind her a bit as she walked from asshole to asshole serving them their next reason to be thrown in the slammer. Her body was perfect in every way possible. Especially her legs. Long, smooth, beautiful. Those were the three most common words that came to mind. Her eyes shone a powerful blue, contrasting her hair in the most gorgeous manner possible. Her smile..oh that smile. Perfectly straight, pearl coated beauties all in a row. Just made you wanna grab her and kiss her on the spot no matter what the consequences. Luckily for me there were no consequences. She was my wife of two months.

I got up and walked over to her as she was leaning over the bar loading up on the next round of drinks. I pulled my hands out of my tight pockets and placed them on her waist. She turned around quickly, maybe expecting it to be some bastard wanting a free ride. But when her eyes met mine she knew what I wanted. She came in closer ever so slowly, and then her luscious lips pressed against mine. Instant heaven.

Before I had to let go of her to take a trip to the urinal, I rubbed my hand on her stomach. She smiled happily at me as I did this. No kicks yet, but the little guy's only been in there for a month. _I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up yet, _I thought to myself.

I slowly let her go and serve up the rest of the booze she needed to finish her night off. I couldn't wait any longer. After those few glances into her eyes I wanted to rush home with her and have a little time alone with her for the night.

As I was walking back the dark, shitty hallway to the bathroom I heard the doors to the bar slam open. I didn't even look back though. I couldn't stand it when dickheads didn't have the manners to open the door up slowly and politely. I pushed past the next few crowded tables full of drunk men and slutty women and pushed through into the restrooms.

As if the hallway wasn't shitty enough, the bathroom was like the asshole the hall spawned from. Piss all over the wall, shit all over the floor, blood all over another wall (either from a fight or someone just had a bloody shit, you never can tell), writing on the stalls, broken tile from the wall all over the nasty ass floor. Luckily the mirror was busted so I couldn't see myself in the shithole. I trudged up the the equally pitiful urinal and unzipped and started my session. As I was letting it all flow out, thoughts were running through my mind.

The name of the little boy soon to come. _What should it be? _

I stood and pondered the thought for a moment. As much as this subject meant to me, not a single name ran through my head. _Shit. _Oh well, her and I will have plenty of time to think about that I suppose.

I shook the last few drops off, and just as I was zipping up it hit me.

Gunshots rang throughout my brain. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears. I knew it was happening out in the bar, but I also knew there was more than one gun because my skull was about to burst. I squeezed my head tighter and tighter as the pounding of the bullets went on and on through my ear drums.

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened it stopped. I could hear the bar doors slamming shut behind the gunmen. Although it may have only last maybe thirty seconds, it took me a few minutes to recollect myself. Then the real thought struck me..

I hauled out of the shit room and into the bar. I wasn't prepared for what was to come.

Bodies. The entire bar and everyone in it. All of them, dead. Some of them on the tables, some of them strewn across the floor, and even a few of them slouched against the wall. It seemed everything was overed with blood. The tables, broken shards of glass, everything. There wasn't a soul left breathing in the building. I saw her, still slouched over the bar. My eyes widened as looked at her. I quickly jumped corpse after corpse, spent shell after spent shell until my arms met with her body. I flipped her over only to witness her blood ridden face. I cradled her head with my hand. I ran my fingers through her perfect hair. I somehow let my eyes wander away from her face and saw that the bullets had struck her a number of times, all in the stomach and chest. Blood still poured from the tidy, smoking holes. I then felt something I hadn't felt in some time. A tear trickled down my cheek. I not only mourned fer her, but our son.

My tear quickly turned to tears, and those quickly to a pouring stream. I rested her body upon the bar again. i collapsed to the floor. It seemed to make no difference to me that I was falling into a pool of blood and gore. As soon as my legs gave in I fell, and felt like I could never get back up. I cried, more then I had ever cried in my entire life. For this, this bullet filled woman and front of me and the fetus inside her was my life. My only true reason to live.

So I cried. There was nothing else to do.

Until a few moments later, I found the real deal. The shit that was gonna make this whole mess worth living through, worth dying through.

On the floor, just a few feet in front of the door, I saw cigarettes lying about in no particular fashion. But they weren't just cigarettes. They were the cigarettes that were signature to the Derkinsky family.

Just that name _Dirkinsky _made me want to go on a fucking rampage. A family of raping, killing, gambling, dirty mother fuckers is what they were. Nothing more, something less. They were so low to me they didn't even deserve the title of rapists. They all needed fucking slaughtered. Which, thanks to recent events, was about to be put into motion.

I knew where these dirt bags ran their little scams and projects. A little cements shack, about two blocks down from where I was. Everyone knew. However, no one was filled with enough hatred or purpose to go down and confront them. Until now.

I wasted no time. I hopped up and stomped over to the bar, jumping over the counter. I knelt down and eyed up the shelves and cupboards beneath the counter. Within a few seconds I found exactly what I was looking for.

The .44 caliber single action revolver was a lighter to me then expected, which led me to believe that it was low on ammo. I flicked open the cylinder and took a look.

Nope, it was just me. It was cocked, locked, and ready to kill.

I hopped back over the counter and went straight for the door, then turned around quickly. I marched a few solemn steps back over to her and grabbed her hand. Without hesitation I held it to my lips and gave it a short kiss goodbye.

I hauled ass down the sidewalk. It was pouring down rain. Within a few seconds I was completely drenched. The blood from the bar floor now spread to other parts of my clothing. Sick.

Just feet away from the corner that would bring me retribution I stopped. I looked into the sky and held the magnum firmly in my grip. I felt the rain hit me in the face ever so gently, comforting me. I swore I saw an angel.

I rounded the corner with the cannon at my side. The shack door was, obviously shut, and guarded by two men. I swiftly stuck the revolver in the back of my pants and slowly walked up to the two men, who were bullshitting about something or other, and smoking a few cigs.

It was too dark to make out their faces or any details about them, but I could tell they looked at me. Naturally, they come up to me and began the usual search for weapons or anything that could be used as a weapon. While the one man was feeling down around my ankles and the other one feeling up about my chest is when I drew.

I pulled the gun out, but before they knew it I slammed my foot against the one man's skull, hurling him to the ground. Just as the man standing up was getting to react I stuck the barrel of the revolver against his chin.

Lightning flashed and gave off just the right amountr of light to let me see the fear in his eyes. The pure terror the fell upon his face. As soon as the light diminshed I pulled back the hammer of the gun and pulled the trigger as soon as possible. I heard the splatter and could even tell that some of the sinew, flesh, and bone came out of his mouth and flung across my face. I blinked quickly to keep the gore out of my eyes.

I then let his corpse fall to the cement just in time to turn around and find the other man staggering about to stand back up. Before he had the chance to regain his stance I pointed gun straight at the top of his head and let another round loose. immediately after the weapon kicked back with it's beast of a recoil I heard the body fall to the ground. lighting flashed once more, making me realize that the shot I set him up with went through his head and tore through his back, exposing osme of his internal organs, some of which were even tore up a bit and lying about on the sopping wet ground.

I slowly turned my gaze to the door of the shack. Luck worked with me again, in the fact that my two gunshots more than likely didn't alarm the men inside because it was quite common for the men guarding the door to execute people outside the shack for no apparent reason and then think nothing of it.

Before heading toward the door I knelt down and felt inside one of the corpse's jackets. Lucky for me I pulled out what felt to me like an Uzi. I couldn't tell due to the darkness, but whatever it was it would do just fine.

I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. The only visible light in the room was a shadeless lamp with an ever-dimming bulb in its socket, and the tiny orange dots on the end of all the mens' cigarettes. They made no effort to hurt me, because thanks to the darkness they though I was just another one of their piece of shit men. Although, after a moment of me standing there, completely silent and completely still, I noticed the tips of the cigarettes shifted a bit and signified to me that they were indeed staring at me in confusion.

Thetension clearly rose in the room as I still made no motion of any sort. Them lighting flashed. And as it was long enough outside for me to see the two men, it lasted long enough inside the shack to let the men see me and my bloody appearence. As soon as the orange spots rose a bit higher into the darkness I pulled the Uzi up and pulled back on the trigger.

I sprayed slowly from left to right in the room, hoping to drop every single one of the fuckers. The light flashing out of the muzzle of the gun acted as a strobe light as all the men fell, frame by frame, by my hand. It made the men look like dancers in a disco club falling to a song of bloody death. I noticed that the cigarettes had fallen, and my clip had emptied. One more lightning flash let me see that I had dropped all of the men in the room into a gory puddle. They were thrown about the tiny room over chairs, stands, and the card table in the middle.

Satisfied in the bloodiest way I walked back outside. I dropped the Uzi and began walking toward the sidewalk when I noticed something.

A hole in my chest. A bullet hole on the left side of my chest. I slowly fell to the ground and rested my back against the alley wall. The pain surged through my body, not letting up, only getting worse with every breath I took.

Slowly but surely the pain subsided. I didn't make a sound, I just gave in. Because in Sin City, nobody can hear you scream.

**The End**


End file.
